


All But Name

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they can ever get married, or anything like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All But Name

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically a follow up to Happily Ever After, though I suppose it could be read like that. To clarify; I write a lot about Ahim as the character fascinates me. Also, she's adorable.

It's not like they can ever get married, or anything like that. 

She is a Queen in all but name, and once the Zangyack are dealt with, she has to return to lead her people. She can't pretend otherwise, and she can't waste precious time wishing there could be another way. When she was a Princess, she had time to fill the hours with endless daydreams of the handsome Prince's who hoped to win her hand.

But she is a Queen, though she can't wear the crown yet, and perhaps her heart has been won, but it doesn't matter anyway.

 

 


End file.
